


That's Really Super, Superman

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has a habit that drives Clark nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Really Super, Superman

"Want to see what I bought today?" Chloe grinned eagerly, shopping bags in hand.

"I think I'll pass." Clark knew what _that_ smile meant. And generally, the results gave him heartburn.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll show you a man who won't blink going up against every bad guy known to the Justice League, but won't man up and look in a little plastic bag."

"I _can_ handle what's in the bag. I just don't want to." He sighed. "There's a difference." He added, justifying himself.

He loved Chloe. Hell, he loved being married to Chloe, and he could hardly believe that she'd been married to someone else (even though that marriage had been incredibly short).

That all seemed like a lifetime ago, and in truth, it was- all that was back before he'd "died" at the hands of Doomsday. Chloe had healed Clark, but bringing him back from the dead established a strange and strong bond between them. The bond channeled feelings in them, no longer allowing either one the luxuries of lies or pretending. They loved each other. It was incredibly simple; no matter how complicated they tried to make it.

They'd been married for five years now. Chloe had returned to journalism and now was Clark's partner at the Daily Planet. Lois took over Linda Lake's old column, and found a great amount of success under the pen name Cat Grant. Between family, work, and Clark's extracurricular activities, Clark and Chloe had their hands full.

Chloe handled being a super hero's wife as well as anyone could. You couldn't exactly find "Superhero Marriage for Dummies" on the shelf at Borders. Clark thought she handled it extremely well…for the most part. She'd developed one little habit that drove Clark absolutely _bonkers_.

It started on their honeymoon to Hawaii, when Chloe returned from the gift shop with a little water globe in hand. "Isn't it perfect?" She'd cooed.

Clark thought the globe was gaudy- a Hawaiian scene mated unrealistically with snow. In the middle of the scene was a 3-D Superman symbol, painted with garish versions of his signature red, blue, and yellow colors.

That had only been the beginning of Chloe's collection. She was always buying something new with the symbol on it- T-shirts, clocks, coffee mugs, Barbie Dolls, and even a negligee (that Clark didn't hate as much as he claimed to).

From the smile on Chloe's face, Clark could tell that she'd found something new.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious?" She asked, waving the bag in front of his face. "I think you'll really like this one."

"You're absolutely ridiculous, do you know that?"

Chloe sighed and sat down on the couch beside him. "You were the one that licensed your symbol."

"Yeah, so that the inevitable commercialism would do some good." Superman donated all proceeds from his symbol to charity. "At least something worthwhile comes out of it."

"I know that I drive you a little crazy with the Superman stuff…"

Clark raised an eyebrow. "A little?"

"Okay. A lot." Chloe sighed. "I know how much the symbol means to you. And it means a lot to me, too. I am so proud of what you do, Clark. Sometimes I still feel like a teenage girl, in awe of the fact that I can know and love someone like you, and _have you love me back_. That's amazing! I'd love to shout it from the rooftops, but I understand why it has to be a secret." She took a deep breath. "I buy things with the symbol because it makes me feel close to you, silly as it may seem."

Clark was silent for a moment. "That's not silly. If we lived on Krypton, you'd wear the symbol of my house as a right of marriage. And truth be told, I kind of like the way it looks on you."

Chloe blushed. "You say that about everything."

"That's because it's true." Clark said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I'll try to be a little bit more understanding about the Super collection in the future."

"Starting now?" She held out the small bag.  
"Starting now." He nodded, taking it from her and opening the package up.

Inside was a Hallmark Christmas ornament, featuring a miniature onesie adorned with the Superman symbol.

Clark didn't get it. "It's nice." He said, looking it over. "Different from any of the other ornaments we have." He turned to joking to hide his confusion. "It's not quite my size."

"Lindsay Lohan would be crushed if you let the blue leggings look die." Chloe smiled sweetly while elbowing him lightly in the side. "I'm not suggesting a uniform change. Just an addition to the team."

"Chloe, don't be silly. Babies don't fight crime. If I was going to take on a partner, he or she would have to be potty trained."

"You seriously are being _this_ dense. Oh, this puts high school Clark to shame."

"I'm not dense."

"Focus, Clark. An addition." She said slowly. "To the team. To our team. Our family." Finally, in a move of desperation, Chloe reached out and put Clark's hand on her   
stomach.

Clark was silent as it sunk in. "You mean…."

"Superman lassoes stork." Chloe grinned. "I haven't been feeling quite right, so I had the League doctors check me out, and…well, in a few months…"

Clark picked Chloe up off the couch and spun her in giddy circles.

"That's super." He said, kissing her. He focused his super hearing, and was able to hear the gentle heartbeat of their child.

"Yeah. It is."


End file.
